


Kilencven másodperc

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Depression, Explicit Language, False Memories, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Vajon milyen érzés lehet kilencven másodpercig halottnak lenni?
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Kilencven másodperc

**Author's Note:**

> Mivel szeretném magam törölni néhány oldalról, ahol már nem vagyok aktív, de nem szeretnék ficiket véglegesen eltüntetni az internetről, akkor sem, ha mai fejjel már nem vagyok büszke rájuk - hiszen mindig olyan rossz érzés, ha egy régi kedvencem, amit újra szeretnék olvasni, többé már abszolút nem elérhető -, úgy döntöttem, végre tényleg minden ficimet feltöltöm erre az oldalra. Elnézést azoktól, akik fel vannak iratkozva az értesítőimre, és most egy halom e-mailt kapnak ezekről a régi munkákról - nem sértődök meg, ha ideiglenesen törlitek a feliratkozásotokat. Ígérem, igyekszem egy héten belül befejezni az "archiválást".
> 
> És akkor erről a konkrét ficiről: tessék figyelembe venni a figyelmeztetéseket! A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, bétázta: myvision4free.

Mindig meg akartam magam ölni. Nem azért, mert nem akartam élni, hanem azért, mert kíváncsi voltam, milyen lenne meghalni. De féltem volna megtenni. Ezek csak gondolatok voltak, amelyek foglalkoztattak, valójában túl gyáva lettem volna felvágni a saját ereimet. De a Sors úgy akarta, hogy mégis kipróbálhassam a halált.

És most itt állok, a saját holttestemmel farkasszemet nézve az intenzív osztály hófehér, steril szobájában. Még küzdenek az életemért, és én vissza akarok menni, visszatérni a testembe. Mert, miközben magamra nézek, látom az odakint várakozók arcát is. Vissza akarok térni hozzájuk, Uruhához, aki kétségbeesetten kapaszkodik Aoiba, majdnem megfojtja, úgy csimpaszkodik a nyakába. Retteg, hogy el fogja veszíteni a legjobb barátját. Aoihoz, aki üveges tekintettel bámul maga elé, mert az agya nem engedi neki, hogy felfogja, mi folyik körülötte, hiszen összeroppanna, ha megértené. Rukihoz, akit egy nővér próbál visszarántani egy pánikroham kínjai közül, Kaihoz, aki az orvosokkal és a nővérekkel ordibál kétségbeesésében, éppen úgy utasítgatva őket, mint minket szokott azokon a napokon, amikor lusták vagyunk dolgozni.

Ott van az egész Dir en Grey is, Kyo idegesen dobol a lábával, miközben maga elé mered és mozog a szája, mintha motyogna magában, vagy talán énekelne. Lehet, hogy éppen egy dalt ír? Toshiya a kávéautomatába dobálja a pénzérméket, hiába rossz a gép és adja vissza azonnal az aprót. Kaoru fel-alá járkál és közben telefonál, hadarva magyarázza a helyzetet talán a menedzserüknek, talán másnak, tudja, már a reptéren kellene lenniük, de egyikőjük sem akar elmenni, amíg ki nem derül, mi van velem. A turné megvár, mondja, és én életemben először szimpatikusnak tartom őt, pedig ő volt az, aki leginkább ellenezte a Die-jal való kapcsolatomat.

Die... Soha nem láttam őt sírni, de most Shinya karjaiban zokog. Azt ismételgeti, hogy az ő hibája, ő tehet róla, Pedig nem hibás ő semmiben, csak egy ostoba baleset történt.

\- Fél perc! - mondja az egyik nővér, miközben még mindig próbálnak újraéleszteni. A vékony LCD monitorra meredek, amit innen, az orvos mellől tökéletesen látok. A gép élesen sípoló hangot hallat, és én nézem a folyamatosan újra- és újrarajzolódó egyenes vonalat, és azért imádkozom, hogy törje már meg azt az egyenest egy szinusz. Csak egy apró.

Amikor a szív megszűnik dobogni, nem pumpál többé vért az agyba, sem a test többi részébe. Nem jut el sehova az oxigén, amit a ballonon keresztül a tüdőmbe pumpálnak, a szervek lassan leállnak, és...

Nem akarok meghalni! Tényleg nem akarok! Az orvos arcára nézek, miközben még mindig látom az odakint várakozók arcát is, mintha ennek a láthatatlan testnek az agya össze lenne kötve a kinti biztonsági kamerákkal.

\- Egy perc! - mondja a nővér, mire az orvos folytatja a munkáját.

\- Kérem... kérem, mentsen meg! - suttogom az orvos fülébe, s az felém pillant, mintha hallaná, de átnéz rajtam.

Olyan hülye vagyok! Én ezt akartam kipróbálni? Erre voltam annyira kíváncsi?!

Vissza akarok menni Die-hoz, érezni akarom, ahogy magához ölel. Sokat veszekedtünk, sőt, folyamatosan, amióta együtt voltunk, és a vitáinkat általában heves szeretkezéssel zártuk, aminek a lakásaink, a stúdiók, a turnébuszok és hotelszobák berendezései látták kárát. Olyanok vagyunk, mint a tűz és a víz, de valamiért mégis működött a kapcsolatunk. Uruha szerint azért, mert mindketten megrögzött mazochisták vagyunk.

De ma délután nagyot veszekedtünk és Die összepakolta a holmiját egy bőröndbe. Shinyához ment, azt mondta, ott marad, amíg nem indul a gépük Amerikába. Én idegesen járkáltam fel-alá a lakásban, megcsúsztam valamin és hanyatt az üvegasztalra estem. Ezer darabra tört alattam, és a szilánkok a testembe mélyedtek, éreztem, ahogy szétszaggatnak. Vér csorgott le a fejemen, végig a hátamon. Szerencsére maradt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy tárcsázzam a mentőket és bemondjam a címem, mielőtt elájultam volna.

A világ legostobább balesete volt, komolyan mondom.

A mentőben magamhoz tértem egy pillanatra.

\- Egy nagyobb szilánk kilyukasztotta a tüdejét - ennyit hallottam még, mielőtt megint elsötétült volna a világ, azután pedig már az asztal mellett álltam.

Valóban ostoba baleset.

\- Kilencven másodperc! - Tessék, másfél perce halott vagyok. Ennyi elég volt, kérlek, könyörgöm, rántsatok vissza az életbe.

Hirtelen eltűnik a szoba és a saját testem a szemem elől, és kint állok a folyosón a többiek előtt. Die arcát figyelem, ahogy végigfolynak rajta a könnyek. Letérdelek elé és felnézek rá. Végigsimítok arcán, mire ő megborzong és felkapja a fejét, de nem lát engem. Csak érez.

\- Szeretlek - suttogom ajkainak, és megcsókolom. De nem érzem a húsa melegét, nem érzek semmit sem.

Hirtelen úgy érzem, mintha a mellkasomnak ütközne egy betontömb, és elsötétül előttem a világ. Ismét.

A gépek egyenletes pittyegésére ébredek. Felettem fehér színű a plafon, olyan tiszta, hogy szinte világít a sötétben. Nem tudom mozgatni a fejem, ezért csak a szememmel nézek körbe. Megpillantok egy fekete hajzuhatagot az ágy szélén. Bár nagyon fáj minden mozdulat, lassan és kábán Die fejére teszem a kezem. Hirtelen felkapja a fejét. Megfogja a karom és óvatosan visszateszi a testem mellé. Csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy a csuklómat vastag kötések fedik. Az is megsérült volna?

\- Ne mozgasd a karjaid! A doki azt mondta, vigyázni kell, nehogy felszakadjanak az öltések - mondja rekedten.

\- Tönkre... tönkretettem az... üvegasztalt - suttogom erőtlenül. Ő értetlenkedve néz rám.

\- Az üvegasztalt? - kérdezi. Nekem pedig lelkiismeretfurdalásom van, mert az asztalt a nagyajától örökölte, akit nagyon szeretett.

\- I... igen... Rá... ráestem - magyarázom, már amennyire erőmből telik. - Összetört... Hívtam a mentőket...

\- A mentőket? - Die arca egyre értetlenebb. - Reita, te nem hívtad a mentőket. - Ha nem lennék ennyire fáradt, most az én szemem kerekedne el. - Én hívtam őket. Visszamentem a lakásba. Nem akartam úgy elbúcsúzni tőled a turnénk előtt... nem akartam szakítani. Hülye voltam, hülyén viselkedtem, és ezért bocsánatot akartam kérni, de nem nyitottál ajtót, úgyhogy bementem a kulcsommal. A kádban találtalak... a fejed el volt merülve a vízben és... véreztél... annyira sok vér volt ott, tiszta piros volt a kádban a víz és a padlón... végigfolyt - csuklott el a hangja és kezdett el zokogni. - Rei-chan, hogy tehettél ilyet... felvágni a saját ereid... Miért? Miattam...? Én... én nem érek ennyit!

Nem értem, mi történik. Én nem... nem vágtam fel az ereimet! Az nem lehet!

Die letörli a könnyeit, és egy kicsit később folytatja.

\- Még szerencse, hogy Kaoru egy pár éve elküldött minket arra a hülye elsősegély tanfolyamra. A tüdőd tele volt vízzel. Elszorítottam az ereid, amennyire tudtam, azután újraélesztettelek. A mentős srác szerint remek munka volt... azt mondta, hogy csak másodperceken múlott, hogy túléld - fejezi be csendesen. - Kilencven másodpercig gyakorlatilag halott voltál.

\- Die, én...

\- Ne! Ne beszélj most! - kéri, de nem hallgatok rá.

\- Die... szeretlek - mondom halkan.

\- Én is - szipogja. Már megint sír, és ez az egész az én hibám. Egy olyan férfi, mint Die, sohasem sír. Sohasem lenne szabad sírnia. Ő sokkal jobbat érdemelne.

\- Annyira... sajnálom. - Még mindig nem értem, nem emlékszem arra, mit csináltam, én tényleg azt hittem, csak baleset volt és nem lettem öngyilkos, de... De, ha igaz az, amit Die mondott, akkor bocsánatot kell kérnem. Istenem, hogyan lehettem ekkora hülye?!

\- Semmi baj - simogatja meg az arcomat. - Aludj! A doki szerint pihenned kell.

Nem kell kétszer mondania, becsukom a szemem és máris magával ragad az álom.

Reggel, mikor felébredek, Die még mindig ott van. Egy kényelmetlen széken alszik, nyitva a szája. Egy nővér bejön, megméri a lázam, a vérnyomásom, ír valamit a kórlapomra. Utána bejönnek a többiek, az egész the GazettE és a Dir En Grey. Mind úgy néznek rám, mintha félnének tőlem, kivéve Kyót. Mindenkinek karikás a szeme, valószínűleg nem vagy csak alig aludhattak. Nincs erőm beszélni, csak a szememmel próbálok bocsánatot kérni tőlük.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezi Uruha.

\- Megmaradok - motyogom. Egy ideig mindenki csak néz rám félelemmel a szemében, mintha arra várnának, hogy itt és most megint felvágjam az ereimet. De azután Ruru lehuppan az ágyam szélére és óvatosan megszorítja a kezem.

\- Aggódtunk érted, haver! - mondja.

\- Uruha felhívta anyukádékat. Nem mondta el, hogy mi történt, csak annyit, hogy kórházba kerültél. Azt mondta, nem árulták el nekünk az orvosok a részleteket - veszi át a szót Ruki, és ő is leül az ágyam szélére.

\- Nem akartuk elmondani anyukádnak a beleegyezésed nélkül - mondja Aoi. - Ha te szeretnéd, majd elmondod neki.

\- Köszönöm - mosolyodom el erőtlenül.

\- Milyen volt? - hallom meg Kyo hangját, aki érdeklődve figyel engem.

\- Micsoda?

\- Milyen érzés meghalni? - Toshiya, Shinya és Kaoru egyszerre ordít rá Kyóra, mire Die felriad az álmából.

\- Hagyjátok - mondom a fiúknak és Kyóra nézek. Tudom, ő is legalább annyira kíváncsi a halálra, mint én voltam egészen tegnapig. - Szar. Nagyon szar. Hidd el, nem akarod kipróbálni. Tehetetlen vagy, másokon múlik az életed és csak sodródsz. És látod azokat, akik fontosak neked, látod, hogyan omlanak össze, de... De nem tudsz segíteni. Nem tudod őket megnyugtatni. Mert ők nem érzékelnek téged.

Látom Kyo szemében, hogy nem ilyen válaszra számított, és hirtelen az eddig misztikusnak vélt halál számára is félelmetessé válik. A többiek csak csendben figyelnek engem egy ideig. Végül Kai felpattan, azt mondja, elrohan egy nővérért, hogy szerezzen nekem egy kényelmesebb párnát. A többiek is elbúcsúznak. Die maradni akar, de én hazaküldöm. Ki kellene aludnia magát.

Shinya felajánlja neki, hogy aludjon nála. A lakásunkban még nem takarítottak fel. Ezért megkérem a fiúkat, intézzék azt el, hogy ne Die-nak kelljen.

Kaoru marad csak a szobában és szigorú pillantással mered rám.

\- Önző seggfej vagy, ugye tudod? - sziszegi. - Ha meghalsz, mi lett volna anyukáddal? A nagymamáddal? A nővéreddel? Az unokaöcséddel? A bandáddal? Die-jal?!

\- Nézd, én... - sóhajtom - nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Nem is emlékszem arra, amit csináltam, de... hidd el, megtanultam a leckét. Soha... soha többé nem fogok ilyen hülyeséget csinálni.

\- Ajánlom is - hajol le hozzám, és suttog a fülembe már-már sátáni hangon. - Mert ha megpróbálod, visszahozatlak az életbe, utána bezáratlak egy diliházba, ahol szobanövényt csinálnak belőled, annyi nyugtatóval tömnek tele. Ha még egyszer bántani mered Die-t... Kicsinállak. És biztosítom, hogy szép hosszú életed legyen, hogy jó sokáig szenvedhess!


End file.
